From Prey to Predator and Back Again
by TwilightWorshipper14
Summary: Rowan Main isn't exactly...confident. She adores Velociraptors though...but she never thought she would have the chance to actually work with them. Then she does. "Thank you Professor Grant for recommending me to Claire Dearing. I don't know what my life would be like if I hadn't gone to that island...and met him. Met them."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I should not be doing this. I have sixteen stories and this is now the seventeenth. I really shouldn't be doing this...if only I hadn't watched the Jurassic World movie...I own nothing except my character and her life.

 ** _Chapter One_**

* * *

Raising her head, Rowan stared at the sky.

It was beautiful. A clear, crystal blue with fluffy whisps of almost blindingly white clouds drifting aimlessly; at the mercy of the wind. Her thick, reddish-brown curls were ruffled and unruly, a side effect of her twisting and running her fingers through it for the past two hours. Her lips were raw from her nibbling teeth. The lower lip was fuller than the top lip, a fact that frustrated her on a good day and depressed her on a bad day.

Sighing, Rown climbed to her feet; timid hazel eyes locked on the ground.

She longed for a day when she could walk with her head unbowed but considering her almost parilyzing fear of talking to people- that wasn't going to be happening any time soon. Her shoulders curved inward; her bodies best attempt at helping her go unnoticed. Fading into the background was something Rowan had down pat. In fact, her wallflower tendencies were legendary; or at least that's what her older brother says.

A brief, fond smile flitted across her face before it was gone.

Dragging her feet, Rowan entered the house through the back door, the hinges squeaking and creaking as it opened and shut. When her brother was still with her- before he got shipped off to a different county with the Marines- he used to joke the hinges sounded like an old ladies complaints. Then he'd wink, chuck her under the chin and whisper he'd teach that old lady a few tricks. Without fail, that always prompted a giggle out of her.

Now he is a 30 year old medic healing wounded soldiers in whatever 'classified' area he has been assigned to. He looks just like her with the hazel eyes- a mix of green and reddish brown- and thick reddish-brown, curly hair. On him though, the features are just...more. He is 5 years older and the best big brother a girl could ask for.

All her life, Brady has _been_ there. He is her handsome and heroic (and _sometimes_ idiotic) big brother. And she, his ever faithful admirer. She strove to make him proud. More so since their parents passed away 3 years ago. She had only been 22 and still in collage. Despite her differences with them, she adored them with all her heart. It had been a big blow to her. The only way she got through it was with the support of her older brother.

Their parents had died in a car crash- a fact that had Rowan petrified of cars until about a year ago. As it is, the only way she will get in a car is if she a) did a thorough check, b) trusts the driver, c) is the one driving or d) all of the above.

The shrill ring of the landline makes Rowan jump about three feet in the air; her hazel eyes flaring wide with panic and her heart thundering in her chest. Clutchng the cool laminate brown counter, Rowan flung her head around, searching for the source of her alarm. The phone rung again, vibrating violently in the holder, the plastic cracked and yellowed with age.

Lunging forward, Rowan reached for the phone. As clumsy as always, her bare feet (covered in mud), slipped on the tiled floors and she went down in a pained heap; yelping as she smashed her head on the metal handle of a drawer, banged her knee and somehow managed to get her hair caught in a crack running the length of the side of the counter. Her head and knee throbbing with pain, Rowan blinked back the tears burning in her hazel eyes; the swimming liquid highlighting the green in her eyes.

The phone rang again and she scrambled to her feet, shifting her weight onto her left leg; her head bent out at an awkward angle as she reached her fingers to the wall as far as they could go. The painful tugging on her head had fresh tears rising in her eyes but Rowan refused to let them fall, choosing to sink her teeth in her lower lip in her effort to hold them back.

A whirling sound broke the silent struggle and Rowan froze, knowing that was the sound of the answering machine kicking in.

 _"H-hello -"_ The female voice sounded vaguely flustered but determinedly grew more confident as she spoke. _"I am Kara Levy, personal assistant to Claire Dearing- the Jurassic World Operations Director?"_ A small, startled squeak escaped Rowan- along with all of her breath and her heart; it escaped by plummeting down to her knees. Renewing her struggles, the petite 25 year old reached out to the old phone with one hand, yanking at her hair with the other.

"Come on!" Rowan begged her hair, the phone and whatever deity was _supposed_ to be watching over her.

 _"I am calling because we have a job opening here for a Velociraptor specialist. Your old professor- Professor Grant was offered the job but he turned it down. He recommended you as his best student and the most qualified for this position, so we are offering the job to you but it will not be open for long-"_ Gasping triumphantly, Rowan freed her hair and yanked the phone out of the holder, cradling the worn plastic against her ear; heedless of the knot of reddish-brown brown curly hair left behind in the crack.

"Hello!" Rowan squeezed out, gasping a little from the pain and the nameless fear swelling in her chest at speaking to a new and unknown person.

 _"Is this Rowan Main speaking?"_ The woman asked, a cultured air to her voice. Automatically flinching at the sound of her last name- memories of cruel schoolyard bullies and their taunts flashing through her mind ( _Main sounds like man! Manly Rowan, Rowan the tree-man!_ )- before she closed that door in her mind. Ducking her head in a low and non-threatening manner, Rowan briefly nodded her head before realizing she would have to verbalize her response.

"Uh- yes ma'am. Rowan speaking." She answered softly, gently rubbing her sore scalp and sinking into the closest wooden chair. Her throbbing knee sent a wave of pain through, causing her to wince and bite back a gasp.

 _"Excellent! Ms. Main, the job offer I was talking about. Are you interested?"_ The woman- Kara Levy asked briskly. Shrinking into the chair, Rowan''s heart began to pound in her chest; the rapid pace causing adrenaline to flood her body. Every part of her was trained on the plastic phone in her hand and she didn't know what to do. This...was an opportunity that would not come around twice. Rowan had dreamed of Velociraptors ever since she watched a documentary about them with Brady when she was 6 years old. To be on the same island as them...her heart raced; a mix of fear, excitement and longing racing through her veins. _"Hello? Ms. Main? Are you interested in the job?"_

"Yes!" Rowan sat in shock, unaware of the answer she was going to blurt out. That had escaped from her mouth before she even processed her mouth moving. She clapped a hand over her mouth, internally dying from shame. A heated blush crawled up her neck and cheeks, setting them ablaze with a red not unlike the setting sun she watched at night.

 _"Excellent! I will have the file about your new job faxed over with the application. We will need you to fill everything out, especially the packet about rules and regulations. Can you tell me what number to fax these over on?"_ I could but may I? Rowan thought sardonically. Brady was a stickler for speaking 'properly' and when she was growing up, he would constantly correct her until she finally picked up the same habit as him.

"Y-yes, ma'am." Rowan stammered, shocked at her rude thoughts. She rattled off the number, her heart pounding rapidly in her chest. Her palms were sweating so much that she struggled to hang up and and drop the phone back in the cradle. Once she did, Rowan hobbled over to the cabinets painted a shade of robin's egg blue- her mothers favorite color. She pulled a door open, searching for the pain relievers. Her knees insistent throbbing was...unpleasant.

Finding the bottle, she swallowed one dry and headed upstairs to the office. Rowan tried not to look too closely at the cluttered room as memories threatened to drift through her brain. This had been her dad's office. She had spent countless hours in here as a kid, playing with her toys or sitting on her dad's lap as he did paperwork.

Rowan turned on the fax machine, hearing the familiar whirl as it flickered on. Most of the machines in the house were old and outdated. Her mother and father hadn't really liked new technology. They left that to their kids.

The fax machine began spitting out papers and Rowan stared for a second before scrambling to get each and every paper. Some were shot clear across the room and Rowan felt more tears burning in her eyes as every step she took sent pain shooting through her knee. Rowan struggled to get each and every paper and by the time she finished, she had three thick packets. Hazel eyes wide with surprise and shock, Rowan sat back on her heels and ran her hands through her rumpled reddish-brown curls. A hopeless feeling began washing over her and Rowan was tempted to let it but she straightened her rounded shoulders, scooped up the three stacks and left the room, shutting the door and limping across the hall to her room.

It was decorated the same way as when she was six but with a few additions. Her walls were covered with posters of Velociraptors, posters of the old Jurassic Park logo, posters of Alan Grant and caricature pictures of her and her families faces blown out of proportion. Rowan had long since torn down the one of her and replaced it with a poster of a Velociraptor. She didn't like to see pictures of herself because as a child she had struggled with weight. She was not a small child but as she grew older, she shed pounds up to a point where she was almost unhealthily skinny. It is an ongoing problem with Rowan, one that she has yet to fix. She wants to be healthy but doesn't know where to start.

Dropping the stacks of papers onto her desk, Rowan pulled out a pen and began to go through them, appreciating the distraction Claire Dearing gave her.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

* * *

Wow.

Shutting the door of the taxi, Rowan stared at the boat with wide eyes. The amount of people getting on...it is incredible. Isla Nublar is emblazoned on the sides in blue and excited people pat the name once before continuing on. Rowan shivered, rounding her shoulders and ducking her head as she clutched her bags and began walking across the street to the boat. She hadn't taken much steps before she was being jostled and shoved to the sides as other excited people rushed to the boat.

Ducking her head even lower, Rowan tucked her elbows in and powered forward, used to the treatment. She didn't stand out. She didn't really want to stand out. It's why she only dressed in dark brown shirt, jeans, dirty sneakers and a black jacket. Her frizzy rowan hair was pulled into a ponytail with her side bangs loose and hanging by her eye so she could peer around it.

Rowan _really_ didn't like crowds.

Clutching the handle of her bag tightly, she edged around a small arguing family and hurried forward onto the boat. Because of the packets that had been faxed to her, Rowan already knew where her room was. Room 418B. She cringed every time she rounded a corner and saw a group of people. She had pretty much plastered herself to the wall and continued on.

In retrospect, going to work for the largest amusement park in literally the world was not the smartest of ideas. But she couldn't pass up the chance to work with Velociraptors. Well, helping someone else work with Velociraptors. She didn't know if she could bring herself to get so close to the mighty dinosaurs. Her awe of them was always going to be tempered by fear.

Finding her room, Rowan slid the card in the slot and the door beeped open.

Rowan walked inside and shut the door behind her, setting her bags down and sitting on the bed. It was going to take almost all day to get to the island. Excitement briefly flared but Rowan tamped it down, not wanting to get worked up before she even got there. She looked around the room awkwardly before pulling out her tablet and opening her Kindle app. Scrolling the books, she quickly found her favorite book on Velociraptors and settled in to read...

...the loud blaring of the horn startled Rowan awake and flailed wildly for a moment before stilling. Her heart was pounding in her chest, causing her breathing to accelerate and her palms to sweat. Fear pumped through her veins, causing her to tremble on the bed. It took a moment for her to look around and figure out where she was.

A boat.

Isla Nublar.

Working with Velociraptors.

Her breathing slowing down, Rowan sat up and swiped her hand across her face; coming away with sweat. Grimacing, Rowan glanced outside, seeing it would take a few more minutes to get to land. She hurried into the shower, stripping down and climbing in. The water normally soothed her but Rowan was too worked up right now for it to work its calming influence. She scrubbed herself down quickly before climbing out and drying off.

Rowan wrapped the towel around herself and hurried out into her room, unzipping her bag and pulling out some clothes. She pulled on a pair of grey pants, black flats, a black blouse and a grey jacket. She glanced in the mirror and grimaced, hurriedly yanking a brush through the tangled curls. Pain flared in Rowan's scalp but she powered through it, finally flinging her hair into a low ponytail.

She swiped on some clear gloss and shoved the clothes back into her bag, zipping it up. Per her instructions, she left a name tag on her bags and left them in her room, exiting into the loud and noisy hall. Her tablet clutched tightly in hand, Rowan struggled to navigate the large, loud crowds. Ducking her head, she wished for a moment that she had the commanding presence others seemed to have. The one so full of confidence that it gave the surrounding people no choice but to back away and clear a path.

Sighing, Rowan pressed closely up against the wall, her heart-rate increasing as she grew more nervous. A small family passed by, the youngest toddler screaming loudly and the oldest child laughing as they antagonized each other. It was chaos. Complete and utter chaos that left Rowan feeling scared and out of place. Hanging back, she tucked herself into a corner, deciding to let everyone else unboard before she would even look out from her hiding space.

It was a long time. There was a seemingly endless stream of people. Girlfriends arguing with boyfriends, fathers yelling at children, friends giggling and chattering loudly, boys shouting and jostling each other playfully...she just didn't get it. Rowan had never been a loud child. Her mother had always said even before she went to school she was a closed off kid. The only one who could ever make her be loud and even a little bit wild was her brother Brady.

Feeling longing pierce her heart like a bullet, Rowan took a deep, shuddering breath and shook her head. She couldn't think about him right now. It would only hurt her and Rowan couldn't collapse into an ocean of tears right now. She needed to be strong.

Rowan couldn't stop her snort.

Her? Strong?

"Miss? Are you okay?" Looking up, Rowan's wide gaze met the surprised eyes of a boat worker. He was dressed in a janitors outfit and she blushed, pushing away from the wall.

"Y-yes, thank you. I just was-" Rowan cut herself off, her cheeks burning with a blush. Ducking her head, she hurried past him, almost tripping over her own feet. Embarrassment was scalding on her cheeks and she kept her head ducked down, hurrying down the ramp and off the boat. She almost didn't see the person waiting for her.

"Ms. Main?" The same cultured voice from her phone belonged to a tall, dark-haired, dark-eyed beauty with warm caramel skin. Kara Levy was dressed in a sleek black pencil skirt, a pink silk blouse and nude pumps. Her dark hair was loosely curled and frizz-free...unlike her own curls.

Instantly, Rowan felt so far out of her league. Shrinking into herself, Rowan nodded quickly in a bird-like motion before stilling.

"Nice to meet you, we spoke on the phone? I'm Kara Levy." Kara smiled warmly, her teeth gleaming white against her flawless skin. Rowan hesitantly reached out, her other hand tightly clutching her tablet to her chest.

"H-hi." Rowan fell silent, wishing she could be a brave person. She had always wanted to be one of those people that were open, happy, wild and bubbly. Especially since that had never been her. Kara's warm smiled faltered but she quickly masked it by pulling out a folder.

"This is all the information you will need about the raptors you will be working with." Rowan hesitantly reached out and took the thick folder, wondering how it had even fit in the bag. Kara beamed brightly and Rowan smiled uncertainly.

She felt a trickle of sweat slip down her back and had to hide a grimace. The heat was almost overwhelming. It was a bit of a comfort, reminding the brunette of summer long vacations in Australia. The only thing she hadn't missed was how easily the sweat soaked her clothes and left them plastered to her skin. That had never been fun for her.

"Thank you." Rowan mummered quietly, lowering her long-lashed hazel eyes to the cream folder. "Is there anything about the handler in here?" Rowan asked softly, cringing as she initiated a conversation. Kara smiled brightly and nodded, her glossy curls bouncing with the movement.

"Of course! Sorry, I was supposed to mention that." Kara apologized, glancing at her wrist where a gleaming silver band with a small screen was. Kara's dark eyes widened and panic flashed through them as she glanced back up and smiled apologetically at Rowan. "We have to get to the main building. And we have to hurry. I was supposed to have you in Ms. Dearing's office about thirty minutes ago." Kara said before turning on her heel and gesturing for Rowan to follow.

Rowan hurried after her, juggling the heavy folder and her tablet. Her feet protested the quick movement and she winced but resolutely shoved that to the side. Rowan wasn't one for activity and as a result she wasn't in the best of shape. Kara's tall form was easily seen by Rowan and she darted around excited park goers, darting around happily. Her wide eyes taking in the sights, Rowan stumbled over her feet more than a few times in her effort to look around and follow the raven-haired beauty.

This place...it was beyond any of her wildest imaginings. She had seen the news reports but dismissed them if they didn't have anything to do with her raptors.

When Rowan set her mind to something, she had a single-minded intensity that her brother used to joke he envied. Rowan never believed him when he said things like that. In her mind, Brady was the perfect one and she was the flawed one.

"So you will not be starting work today. We will be taking you to where you will be living. Because the raptor's paddock is so far from the hotel, you have been set up in a closer bungalow." Kara called, Rowan watching enviously as the crowds parted effortlessly for her. Her heels made a smart rapping sound on the cobblestones and it was like people responded to that and moved aside. "Your work will start tomorrow at 8:00 am because until the raptors know you, it is best of they don't see you before they eat. The raptors handler will tell you when you can come see the raptors before feeding time but until then, it is advised that you do not come in at a time before 8." Kara said, glancing down at her watch and typing something into it.

Rowan and Kara reached the main building in half the time it would have taken Rowan on her own. Kara didn't seem to notice though, walking up the steps in a way that caused the nearest males to eye her hungrily. Rowan felt a stab of resentment but buried it quickly. Kara had been nothing but nice to her. It was wrong to resent her for something she couldn't help.

A large holoform of a triceratops lumbered past, opening its mouth in a silent yawning roar.

Rowan froze, her hazel eyes wide and reflecting blank shock and awe. The large animal was deceptively graceful and Rowan eyes were locked on the dinosaur. Her heart was beating in her chest and her mouth went dry. Clutching the folder and her tablet to her chest, Rowan slowly reached out only for her hand to go through the large no-longer-extinct dinosaur.

"Ms. Main. Excellent to finally see you." The crisp, polished voice made Rowan yank her hand back and whirl around. She briefly saw a woman before the folder slipped from her arm and crashed to the ground in a flurry of paper. Yelping, Rowan dropped to her knees and scrambled around, grabbing papers and shoving them back in the folder before climbing to her feet as a furious blush overtook her face.

"S-sorry!" Rowan gasped, raising her gaze to meet the woman's crystal blue eyes. She smiled with a lack of warmth, glancing at a flustered Kara and raising a perfectly arched fiery eyebrow. Ms. Dearing's fiery red hair was straightened and razor cut, going in an angled line down to where it brushed her shoulders. Her bangs were just the right length to not be too short or too long. She was dressed in an expensive blue suit and white silk blouse.

"That's...quite all right. If you would follow me, we can go to my office. Kara, make sure Ms. Main's bungalow is ready for her after our meeting is done." Ms. Dearing ordered and Kara nodded before hurrying off. Ms. Dearing turned her brilliant blue eyes to Rowan's hazel gaze and smiled thinly before turning and walking.

Gaping after her, Rowan stared before hurrying after.

Rowan had thought that Kara was beautiful...Claire Dearing was gorgeous. Her skin was a pale ivory, flawless. Her eye were a piercing blue and complimented her fiery hair perfectly. Her mouth was glossed in red and her suit was tailored to fit her perfectly. She was perfectly put together.

She intimidated Rowan.

"It is amazing to meet you, Ms. Dearing!" Rowan gasped, skidding up behind the red-head and trotting on her heels. The papers flapped in her face and Rowan rolled her eyes, tucking them back into the folder.

"Please. Call me Claire." Despite the beautiful smile, Rowan could see no warmth in it. She faltered a little before dropping behind and walking submissively after the headstrong woman. Automatically ducking her head low, Rowan curled her shoulders in and fell silent.

Was this place really going to be good for her?

Rowan couldn't help but have some silent reservations.

They passed by a picture of a Velociraptor and she perked up, her gaze following it wistfully before it passed out of sight. Rowan nodded to herself before picking up the pace again.

She would meet the raptors and then decide.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

* * *

"Now I know I had my assistant send you the papers you needed to sign in order to become an employee here but there are a few rules that we need to go over." Rowan nodded attentively, sitting across from Ms. Deari- Claire. The desk that separated them was perfectly organized, pencils and pens lined up, papers stacked and stapled and the closed laptop perfectly centered. It was almost as though the desk had only ever been used by OCD robots.

"M-may I ask-" Rowan blushed, ducking her head. "-what are the p-papers for?" She asked quietly, nibbling on her lower lip anxiously. Claire looked her over for a moment, her expression never wavering before nodding once and folding her slender hands together on top of the desk.

"Of course! These papers are rules. Because of the dangerous nature of the assets you will be working with-" Rowan blinked at Claire. Assets? "-it is necessary for you to review the rules twice before working here, then once a month. Just to keep up with any rules updates." Claire said, picking up one of the stacks of paper and setting them down in front of Rowan. She nodded, her wide hazel eyes locked on the papers. It had been dreadful going through the stack the first time around, it wouldn't be any better the second time around.

"I-I u-un-understand." Rowan stammered, feeling a burning blush rising on her face. She hated her stammer. It had been terrible when she was younger but as she grew older, she managed to curb it. Mostly by not talking. When she was in a comfortable place and around someone she knew and trusted, the stammer was gone as if it had never existed. To this day, Rowan is only like that around three people in the world. Brady, his best friend (and her long time crush) Alec, and then her Australian friend Aussie. Aussie had never really forgiven her parents for naming her that...especially considering where they live.

"Excellent." Claire glanced at her watch before rising and smiling coolly at Rowan. "I have a meeting I need to get to. Feel free to do the paper work in here. When you are finished, just leave the papers there, I will put them away. Kara will be back soon to take you to your new living area." With another brisk nod, Claire swept away.

Rowan stared after her.

Despite the lack of warmth (which couldn't be helped considering they are strangers to each other), Rowan can't help but admire the red-head. She is in charge of thousands of people and one of the largest amusement parks in the world. And to top it off, she is a woman. She is so head-strong that it makes Rowan admire her. It couldn't be easy for Claire Dearing, being a woman in high position. It might not be that women have no rights but it can be hard for men, being 'forced' to listen to a female. Funnily enough, when the roles are reversed though, women are expected to just listen automatically.

Turning back to the stack of papers, Rowan silently groans, picks up a pen and gets to work.

 _ **~-From-Prey-to-Predator-and-Back-Again-~**_

Rowan had only finished about half the paper work when Kara came back. She was shivering the slightest bit, the excellent cooling drying the sweat on her and leaving her wishing she had brought an extra jacket. Her black business jacket is a little damp, something that doesn't help Rowan's shivering issue.

"Hey, almost done?" Kara chirped, smiling brightly as she entered the office. Rowan smiled shyly, ducking her head and rolling her shoulders in. Curiosity flashed in Kara's eyes but whatever she was wondering, she didn't say it out loud. She sat down in the chair beside Rowan, pulling out a tablet and scrolling through it.

Rowan eyed her curiously, using her peripheral vision. People like Kara (that is to say: beautiful people) normally just either overlooked Rowan or bullied her. Kara seems to be one of those rare people that does neither. Instead, she just treats Rowan as a human being.

It's a refreshing change.

Rowan quickly finishes the rest of the paper work before closing the file and setting the pen down gently on top of it. Kara was reading something and didn't notice so Rowan just folded her hands and sat quietly until Kara glanced over. Surprise flashed in her dark eyes and she smiled sheepishly. Even her teeth were perfect.

"Sorry, I was just reading something. I think you will find that when I am reading, the world just melts away." Kara says, getting to her feet. Rowan nodded understandingly, thinking longingly of her nap. It had been cut short and now her eyes are gritty, making her wish she had a bed to collapse in.

"It's o-okay. I u-understand." Rowan mumbled. Kara beamed, gesturing gracefully with a slender caramel hand.

"Great! I can see we are going to be good friends." She proclaimed happily as Rowan followed dutifully at her heels. "Now, your little bungalow is farther into the park, which will save you a drive when you have to get to work. I hope you have a car though because otherwise it will be a long walk back to this park." Kara said brightly. Rowan nodded, thinking of her one small storage unit that will be shipped out.

Her car is mini Volkswagen Beetle. It is small and beat up, the brown paint faded and chipped but it used to be her mothers. Rowan practically grew up in that car. She wouldn't trade it in for anything. Well, until it dies. Then it becomes a relic in her garage at home. Until that time though, she only really trusts her own car. Mostly because she is the only person that drives it.

Kara chattered on about the bungalow and Rowan nodded at the right times, trying to show she is listening without having to say anything. Where her silence once caught Kara off guard, now she just accepts it and moves on. Rowan feels gratitude for that small kindness. It isn't often that people don't ask questions about why she doesn't like to speak. This is a refreshing change.

Kara handed Rowan a silver watch like the one on her own wrist.

"This is standard issue for the employee's here at Jurassic World. It monitors heartbeat and has a tracking device in it. For safety issues. Those are really the only modifications made to the watches. So other than that, these are just normal Apple Watches." Kara said, smiling brightly. Rowan smiled shyly back, the unfamiliar weight on her wrist an odd but not entirely uncomfortable feeling. "Now, let's get you to your new home." Kara said, smiling and waving at one of the park workers passing by. "That's Jennifer Oliver, our new Human Resources Manager. She's pretty cool." Kara said, leading Rowan through the park with an expert familiarity.

Rowan nodded, almost jogging to keep up with the leggy dark-haired woman. Kara navigated through crowds easily until they reached a parking unit.

"Barry!" Kara waved at a tall, dark-skinned man. He paused, turning and smiled when he saw who it was. The man loped over, towering over Rowan's smaller frame. Kara smiled cheerfully at him, turning to Rowan. "This is Barry. He works with the Raptors and is their caretaker." Kara explained. Rowan perked up, eyeing the man critically.

He had an air of confidence but not too much. There was a gentle air about him but Rowan could sense there was a core of steel hidden behind the soft smile.

"Nice to meet you." Barry had a sort of rumbling accent to his voice and it set Rowan at ease. Her shoulders relaxed and she lifted her gaze shyly to his from under her reddish-brown lashes.

"I-I'm R-Rowan Main." Rowan introduced herself, unable to force her voice higher than a low timber. Barry reached out and carefully shook her smaller hand, ducking his head in a bobbing sort of bow. There was a gentle strength to him and Rowan liked him already. Judging by the look Kara is giving him, she is interested too but in an entirely different way.

"What will you be doing with us?" Barry asked and Rowan could detect a hint of French in his voice.

"I, um, will be the Velociraptor S-Specialist. M-my job will b-be similar t-to yours." Rowan mumbled. "I w-will w-watch over their health and t-training. N-nothing hands o-on." Rowan added and her shy demeanor made Barry soften a little.

"Does Owen know?" Barry asked, turning to Kara. She shook her head, cheeks flushing the slightest bit. Barry didn't seem to notice though, turning away and gesturing to a jeep. "I was just heading out to the paddock. Do you need a ride out there?" He asked.

"No, I was taking Rowan to her bungalow. I was wondering if you could give us a ride? It isn't far from where you are going." Kara said, batting her eyelashes pleadingly. Rowan watched, awed. How that look managed to be flirtily subtle and not over the top, she would never know.

"Sure, hop in." Barry grinned, leading them over to a jeep and getting in the front seat. Kara slid in beside him, leaving Rowan to sit in the back. She really didn't mind. Rowan actually prefers to be alone...

The ride there was beautiful. The grass was thick and green, the trees towered tall and a few times Rowan cloud glimpse some Brontosaurus nibbling on the trees, their long necks slender and graceful. She couldn't help but thinks giraffes had nothing on them. Still though, there is a lingering sense of unease in Rowan.

This park is amazing and inspires her so much but...these creatures all died for a reason.

If nature meant for dinosaurs and humans to live together, they never would have been killed. This whole park is like one giant atomic bomb, just waiting for the right spark to set it off. Rowan has never been particularly brave. At all. The lure of working with the Velociraptors she has dreamed about for years though...it was something she couldn't resist. Now she just hopes that this isn't the biggest mistake she has made in her life.

"Here we are!" Kara trilled happily as Barry pulled to a stop. Rowan looked to her right, seeing a tiny little bungalow. It was adorable, really. The outside was painted a faded blue, the door was red. The shutters were open with little screens inside. The steps looked rickety but as Rowan got out and stepped on one, it held her weight.

Kara handed her the key and Rowan bobbed her head thankfully before turning it in the lock and stepping inside.

This room is a little mud room where she can kick off her boots and hang up her jacket. Once she has done that, Rowan exits through the screen door. Her living room is off to the right with a used but comfortable love seat facing the three tier bay windows. A small tv set was in the corner to the left with an orange bean bag chair placed in front of it. There weren't any pictures hanging on the walls but Rowan could see the nail holes in the wall where they used to hang.

To her left had to be the smallest kitchen Rowan had seen in her life.

The wall was tiled green and blue. It was beautiful with little swirls and designs in it. The counters were linoleum and Rowan could spy a few cracks in it. That made her smile a little, thinking of home. Her fridge was regular sized and she padded over. It was had a quart of milk, a bag of apples, bread, and some ramen packets. Smiling a little at the odd assortment, Rowan shut the door and headed down the hallway. It wasn't very long, just about five steps and she came to a door.

The room had a bed pushed to the side against the left wall and while it was a large bed, that made a lot of difference. There was a hope chest at the end of the bed with a thick, fluffy comforter folded neatly on it. There was a dresser against the wall the door was on and to the left was two doors. Rowan opened one and found a small, empty closet with a few hangers swaying in there. The other door was a small bathroom.

It had a sink, a shower/bath and a toilet though, so Rowan could live with it. At least everything is clean.

Leaving the house, Rowan smiled shyly but happily at Kara. It transformed her face. With her head not duck so low, Rowan didn't look so hunchbacked and short. And her smile just lit her up. Rowan's hazel eyes gleamed with the green flecks catching the light and the reddish-brown complimenting it perfectly.

Kara seemed shocked for a second before an unresistant smile was drawn out of her. There was just something about Rowan when she smiled; it was infectious and not many could resist it.

"You like it?" Kara asked and Rowan nodded enthusiastically, a few curls escaping from her low ponytail and bouncing around her face. Laughing, Kara gestured to Barry, who was watching the two of them interact. "Your bags won't be here for another two hours at most, so would you like to stop by the Raptor paddock and see who you...will...be...working...with...?" Kara trailed off as sheer excitement swept over Rowan.

She damn near glowed. Her eyes lit up and a beaming smile spread across her face. Instantly, she was stunning. When Rowan smiled, it was like she smiled with her entire soul. It was like looking at the sun, but without the risk of burning your eyes. Kara was stunned but yet again, another infectious smile was drawn out of her.

Rowan was trembling happily as she scrambled past the raven-haired girl and slid in the back seat. She set her hands down on the back of the bench seat in front of her, trying to calm herself down. But excitement and glee were burning through her and Rowan was finding it hard not to bounce in her seat like a four year old going to Disney for the first time. Kara laughed a little and Barry grinned, glad to see another person genuinely interested in the Velociraptors.

The whole ride there, Rowan was barely containing her excitement. She didn't really take in the sights around her but she could see the amused smiles both Kara and Barry were sporting at the glee on her face. As they got closer to the paddock, the dirt road began to show more wear and they passed a car that was leaving.

"That's Vic, isn't it?" Kara asked Barry and he nodded, a frown flashing across his face. Confused, Rowan paused in her bouncing but as the paddock came into view, her mouth fell open and she stared.

The paddock was huge. The towering sand colored walls were in an octagonal shape with a rectangular cage as the entrance. Rowan could see the tops of the trees peeking over the walls as they drove to a stop. People were walking back and forth, busy with their jobs. Some were dressed as maintenance workers, others carried hefty stacks of paper work. It was a little hub of activity.

Right now though, Rowan didn't care about that.

Her hazel eyes were glued to the entrance of the paddock. Barry grinned, seeing the overwhelming enthusiasm sparkling in her eyes. It was a refreshing change from the usual overwhelming fear. Barry hopped out of the jeep, Kara right behind him and Rowan rushing a few paces ahead before hanging back impatiently.

Barry hurried up, laughing a little under his breath as he swiped a card through the scanner. The light changed to green and he ushered in both women as the door slid shut behind them. The structure was made of strong iron, sort of like a mine as they climbed the stairs. Rowan's eyes were darting around as she tried to take in all of the sights she was being exposed to.

Faintly, a voice grew louder as Barry led them on.

"-elta! Come on, girl!" A deep, rumbling voice called. Instantly, Rowan slowed down and allowed Barry to pass her. Kara shot her a confused look but continued walking beside Rowan. She shot her a sheepish smiled before ducking her head down. Rowan's shoulders rounded in and she resumed her meek countenance. Kara was confused by the sudden change but as they reached the top, her eyes immediately focused on the scene playing out in front of her.

A tall man was faced away from them, standing on the crosswalk that crissed and crossed above the paddock so they could safely view the raptors. All Rowan could see was a dark grey shirt pulled tight against broad, muscled shoulders, cargo pants, boots and a head with short, sandy blonde hair.

"Charlie!" The guy growled warningly and Rowan moved a step closer, peering over the side. Her mouth fell open in shock and she leaned closer, closing her hands around the iron railing. Four raptors stood below. They were arrange in a formation that Rowan instantly knew portrayed their hierarchy.

At the front stood the biggest raptor.

She had dark blueish-grey skin, a white line with a dark blue stripe in the middle going in a horizontal line from her eye down to the tip of her tail. The dorsal pattern reminded Rowan of the raptors originally created for Jurassic Park. The raptor's scales reflected an iridescent blue color. Her golden eyes were slitted and flecked through with green; intelligence gleaming in the cunning orbs. Her claws were pulled up close to her chest, a six-inch sickle like claw in the middle. She opened her mouth and released a hiss, revealing rows of sharp, gleaming white fangs.

"Blue, don't you hiss at me!" The guy ordered commandingly and the raptor- Blue hissed again, shifting on her feet before turning and nipping her head at the one on the right. "Hey! Blue, leave Delta and keep your eyes on me!" The guy shouted.

Delta is a teal color with no stripes on her tail or back. She looked similar to the one on Blue's left. She had orange-gold eyes also flecked with green and slitted. Her head was slightly slimmer than Blue's and she made a rattling noise as she shifted on her clawed feet. Something about her quick movements reminded Rowan of a bird. From Delta's position, she seemed like she was Blue's second in command.

"Easy...Good!" Suddenly the guy raised his arm and...Rowan raised her eyebrows as he used a...clicker. Fascination thrummed through her as the guy kept the four raptors steady. "Charlie, eyes up here!" Charlie was the smallest one and she was to the left of Blue. She was a darker green than Delta and had slender black stripes down her back and tail. Charlie cocked her head and let out a series of small chirps that had Blue bobbing her head up and down.

"Amazing..." Rowan breathed and instantly the raptors broke formation, scattering around.

"Hey! Blue, Charlie, Delta, Echo!" The guy shouted roughly and Blue paused before running away into the brush with Charlie and Delta flanking her. The only one who stayed behind was Echo.

Echo was a dark brown with darker blue striping down her back and tail and around her eyes. Her eyes were slitted green flecked through with gold. Rowan's eyes were drawn to a scar on the left side of her muzzle, something that seems to make her jaw a bit offset. She looked similar to Blue but Rowan could see a few differences. For one, she wasn't quite as large and while her intelligence couldn't be considered 'less' there was just something a little less edgy about her.

"Good girl!" The guy shouted and then tossed something down. Echo leapt up and caught it, crunching down easily. Seeing the tail, Rowan grimaced at the the thought of dead rats and shuddered a little. "Steady and...go!" The guy dropped his hand and instantly Echo took off, disappearing into the brush. "What the hell was that?!" The guy turned, glaring at the group of three.

"Sorry, Owen. I just brought up these two to meet you and the raptors. Echo did good." Barry said and Owen nodded, turning his sharp, dark blue eyes on Kara and Rowan.

"It's fine, Barry. Just have to try again tomorrow. Nice to see you again, Kara." He smiled a little before focusing his hawk-like gaze on Rowan. "And who are you?" He snapped out.

Shocked and a little startled, Rowan froze.

* * *

Thanks so much to Anonymouspostings, ArielLux, EMyra, Gypsy-Kitsune1337, MischievousAngel0923, ScienceExperiment5150, Sesshylover16, StressedPenny, TF Fan-for-life, TheMorbidGal, YaoiLovinKitsune, angelicedg, katie93319, willow0live and twifan1987 for following and favoriteing my story!

MischievousAngel0923- Thank you so much for reviewing!

YaoiLovinKitsune - Thank you for saying that! That is so sweet!

angelicedg - Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

* * *

Staring at him with wide hazel eyes, Rowan didn't know what to do. Then a wide smile broke out on his face and Rowan caught her breath. He was...extraordinarily handsome. He had gleaming dark blue eyes, ruffled sandy blonde hair and stubble on his cheeks and upper lip. He was tall with broad shoulders and was made of what seemed to be pure, lean muscle.

"I'm just joking. I'm not mad. You don't have to look like Blue just got a hold of you." Owen joked, a wry smirk twisting on his lips. Barry let out a booming laugh, clapping the other man on the shoulder as Rowan jumped a little.

"Nice one, Owen. I'm going to go get the girls in containment. This is Rowan Main, our new Specialist." He introduced her and Rowan flashed a quick, thankful smile at him to which he nodded at her before leaving. Kara stared after him wistfully before giving herself a small shake and turning back to the two of them.

"Hello, Owen." Kara smiled beautifully and he flashed a charming smile, nodding at her.

"Kara, good to see you haven't been fired. Yet." He said and Rowan glanced nervously between the two of them. She couldn't tell if he was joking or not. "So how come you haven't spoken yet?" Owen asked, folding his arms and leveling her with a look. Pinned in place by his intense dark blue gaze, Rowan ducked her head automatically, glancing at him shyly.

"S-speech i-i-impedi-m-ment." Rowan stammered, falling silent as a dark red blush spread across her face. She really hated her stammer at times. It is the main reason why she has only ever had two boyfriends in 25 years. And one of them couldn't really be considered a 'boyfriend' considering they were five at the time they began 'dating.'

"Yeah? Don't worry, nobody's gonna pick on you for that here. And if they do, just let me know so I can give Blue and the girls a midnight snack." Owen joked, a smirk lingering on his full lips. Startled, Rowan just froze again. Owen's smile faltered and he glanced at Kara. She just gave a subtle shrug and small shooing motion. Owen rolled his eyes before turning back to Rowan and freezing.

She had caught their little interaction and had raised her head to take advantage of the momentary distraction on Owen's part. Her hazel eyes were intent as she scanned him over and Owen decided to return the favor.

Rowan wasn't his type of girl. She was small and her body posture screamed 'meek'. He liked a girl with fire and flames, one who knew who she was and wouldn't take shit for it. Rowan looked like if someone scolded her, she would have a heart-attack or break down in tears at the slightest push. Not to mention, Owen preferred to be able to look his girl in the eye, something that would be hard to do if Rowan was constantly staring at the ground and ducking her head. Honestly, what was Claire thinking?

He needed someone that could keep their head around his girls. The last thing he needed was a panic-er around his raptors, especially Blue and Echo. Those two are still the most edgy around everyone. Besides, he liked a girl that had all the self-confidence in the world. Someone that would banter back and forth with him and hold her own, even knocking him down a few pegs. Rowan could barely speak without stammering.

Call him crazy, but he also like a girl with curves and strength that dressed well. Rowan was dressed in plain clothes that were a size too large so she seemed even smaller. Her skin was lightly tanned but she had no curves at all. Owen didn't want to feel like he was dating a pre-teen girl. No offense meant.

The best feature on her were her eyes. The hazel were a mix of bright green and reddish-brown, a color he had never seen before on someone. When they weren't lowered, they were framed by thick reddish-brown lashes that made her eyes seem doe-eyed and innocent. They sparked at him but didn't challenge him.

All in all, someone he wouldn't have looked at twice had she not been assigned to his girls. Mentally shrugging and sighing, Owen flashed another smile, gesturing for her to follow him.

"We don't have any extra offices since the last Specialist decided to trash his. You are going to have to share with me for now until that room is fixed up." Owen explained and Rowan nodded, ducking her head again. She hugged her tablet close to her chest, glad she thought to pick it up before she left the jeep.

"So I saw Vic leaving." Kara began and Owen groaned.

"He just doesn't know when to leave shit be." Owen grumbled, shaking his head. "My girls aren't ready for training much less being used as tactical warfare weapons. And even if they were, I still wouldn't agree." Owen said, his dark blue eyes flaring with anger. Kara nodded in agreement as Rowan scurried after them.

"That man is lucky he is good at his job or Claire would have fired him a long time ago. I don't think there is one person on this island that likes that man." Kara said, shaking her head. Rowan surmised Vic was someone trying to use to Raptors for gain and it stoked a small fire in her. She was used to getting angry and she was also used to hiding her anger. Within a few moments, the flames were hidden and she was semi-calm again.

Owen led them down a set of stairs, up a set of stairs and down the steel crosswalk before stopping at a door and pushing it open. The two of them followed him in, Rowan looking around curiously. Oh. Owen's office was a wreck. There were stacks of papers on his desk, papers spilling out of a filing cabinet and jackets tossed on the chairs. Owen grabbed an armful of torn jackets and tossed them carelessly to the side before sitting on the edge of his desk.

"This is my office. Yes, it is crappy. No, I don't care if you move shit around." Owen reeled off and Kara looked supportively over at Rowan. She half expected the smaller woman to be stunned but she was surprised to see Rowan looking down at her tablet and typing something in. Kara leaned closer and Rowan flinched, shutting off her screen and glancing over at the taller woman.

Rowan felt a little guilty for checking her mail but she was feeling a little overwhelmed and wanted some comforting words from her brother right now.

"Whatcha looking at?" Owen asked, crossing his arms and leaning back. Blushing, Rowan glanced helplessly between him and Kara.

"I-I w-was ch-checking m-my email. I-I was h-hoping t-to see o-one from Brady. H-he's my b-" Seeing the disinterested look Owen was trying to hide, Rowan shook her head a little before stilling. "N-nevermind." She fell silent and Owen felt a small flash of guilt but shoved it to the side. He didn't really want to hear about her boyfriend anyway.

"Right, well I have to go and help Barry with the girls. They have to be fed soon and you shouldn't be here for that. Not until they get used to you. I'll see you here around 8:00 tomorrow." Owen said, heading the door and pausing, looking her over. Rowan blushed, curling into herself. "And wear something more comfortable. You aren't dressing to go to the office. Not here anyway." He flashed another playful grin and Rowan blushed as he left.

"W-what sh-should I w-wear?" Rowan asked anxiously, turning to Kara. She smiled, getting to her feet and waiting for Rowan to get up before leading the way out of the room.'

"Owen and Barry prefer light clothes that cover the legs and arms with sturdy boots. For you, I would suggest jeans and a long-sleeved shirt." Kara suggested. She could tell Rowan wasn't the type to wear tank-tops and shorts. Not around guys at least. Kara felt a little protective of Rowan already, even though they had only met earlier in the day. Still, Rowan reminded Kara of her younger sister Emily. Shy and quiet but once you got her out her shell, the most engaging person you could ever meet.

"T-thanks." Rowan stammered and Kara nodded as they left the paddock. Hearing one of the raptors let loose a loud, honking call, Rowan turned around. That was the hunting sound that raptors make to signal the rest of the pack when one found prey. Rowan shot a longing look at the paddock but turned and walked with Kara back to the car.

Kara had to hide a smile when she saw the way Rowan was dragging her feet, clearly reluctant to leave the dinosaurs she had been dreaming about since she was a small child.

* * *

 _ **~-From-Prey-To-Predator-and-Back-Again-~**_

* * *

Rowan smiled, waving at Kara before turning and entering the house.

She stared at the small mudroom for a moment before kicking off her flats, hanging up her jacket and leaving. She was still hyped up about actually seeing the Velociraptors. The speed and fluid grace in which they moved...it took her breath away. And the fact that they could understand human language and what a _clicker_ symbolized only made her giddier. She had never imagined the raptors would be like this.

It is just amazing to her. Though she does wonder why they don't look like large birds. Velociraptors are more of the avian family and not the reptilian. Padding into her new bedroom, Rowan paused when she saw her three bags piled at the end of her bed. Surprised, she froze for a moment, hazel eyes wide. Silly enough but Rowan hadn't expected anyone other than her to have a key.

Shaking her head at herself, Rowan moved over and picked up the first bag. Inside are books and she stacks them on top of the hope chest, looking at the worn spines of the Velociraptor books. Each and every single one of them has been read at least ten times with notes scribbled inside. The bag now empty, Rowan picks up a second bag and walks over to the closet. Opening it, she drops the empty first bag on the bottom in the corner before grabbing a few hangers. The bag is actually a rolling suitcase and Rowan kneels, unzipping it and pulling the clothes out.

She doesn't have much.

Just a few business outfits, pajamas, regular clothes, underwear, bras and three pairs of shoes. One pair of flats, one pair of sneakers and one pair of slippers. She has never been the type to pack heavy. She hangs up her clothes before stepping back. The closet looks depressingly empty, especially considering how small it is to begin with. Rowan steps forward and spreads the clothes out a little before tilting her head to the side. It still doesn't look right but she shakes it off.

The third bag holds her hygiene pouch and she takes it into the bathroom, balancing it on the edge of the ridiculously tiny sink. She watched it, hesitant to leave. Sure enough, the moment she left the room it fell to the floor. Sighing, Rowan grabbed the pouch and left the bathroom, setting it on top of the dresser. The rest of the bag was two boxes of eye contacts, her glasses, hair bands, and a violin. Once she had taken everything else out, Rowan carefully unwrapped the precious instrument and lifted it out.

It had been a present from her mother and father when she was thirteen.

She had actually wanted a guitar but hadn't the heart to tell them that. Once she began taking lessons though, all her reservations fell away. She loved playing the violin and the sweet music she could conjure up from the gleaming, wooden depths. The case she set down on top of her dresser beside the hygiene bag and walked to the bed.

Rowan crossed her legs, resting the cool instrument under her chin and raising the bow. As usual, it was perfectly in tune because after every session, she liked to tune it in preparation for the next time. The music that flowed from her violin...it stirred up something familiar inside of her and hauntingly beautiful music drifted through the air.

It was slow and hesitant before slowly changing to fast paced and harried before something light and giddy then slower then a little faster and then...a final note rung out.

Rowan sat there for a second, the fading light outside telling her she spent quite a while sitting and playing. When she played her music, time just seemed to melt away along with all of her worries. Rowan smiled, tuning and then gently putting away her instrument, locking the lid. The violin is the most precious item she owns, so she takes good care of it. Much like her car, which comes in second.

Resting the violin in the corner by the dresser, Rowan grabs some clothes, her hygiene pouch and a towel before showering.

She had often found that music, closely followed by a warm shower could sooth her like nothing else. Quickly scrubbing down, Rowan let the water pour over her for a second. As the flickers of cooler water became more frequent though, she sighed in regret and shut the water off, climbing out. Rowan toweled off before pulling on her large shirt, a hole in the bottom that didn't bother her. The shirt is red with the old Jurassic Park logo on it.

She had been so excited when she heard about the park.

That was before she was old enough for common sense and thoughts of atomic bombs just primed to explode. When the news of the complete failure reached the public, Rowan had been more than a little devastated.

Pulling on her pajama pants and fuzzy slippers, Rowan tried to tug a brush through her hair. It was so thick that it easily tangled and then when she brushed it, it always frizzed unless she wet it first. She didn't always have time to soak her head though. Rowan sat and struggled with her hair, sighing happily when the brush ran through without catching on tangles. She carefully braided it on the side, securing the reddish-brown mass with a strong black hair band.

Grabbing her things, Rowan hooked her towel on the back of the door, flicked the light off and left the bathroom. She shuffled over to a small wicker hamper, opening it and dropping her now dirty clothes inside. Kara had told her there was a small room around back with a washer and dryer but she would have to enter it through the outside of the house since it is a more recent addition and no door into the house was made.

Rowan shuffles to the kitchen and peers into the fridge again.

She grabs the packet of chicken-flavored ramen, finding a small pan and putting the noodles in. Rowan pours some water and turns the stove on. It sputters a little and the flame wavers but burns steadily on. While Rowan waits for that to be done, she grabs the file on her raptors and their handler and settles in to read.

In the raptors packets, she finds descriptions, heights, wights and the amount of food they eat. As interesting as it is, Rowan still grimaces at the pictures of bloody baby pigs and small, dead goats. Flipping through, Rowan settles on Echo's packet, searching for any reference about how the beautiful brown and blue raptor could have gotten that vicious scar on her muzzle.

 ** _Echo - Velociraptor Asset #3_**

 _Name - Echo_

 _Age - 2 years old_

 _Hierarchy_ _\- The second from the bottom_

 _* Note: Hatched third, fits with her position in the pack_

 _Description - Brown with thin dark blue striping down back and around eyes. Scar on left side of muzzle and offset jaw because of previous injury. Eyes are a slitted green, flecked with gold. Fierce and untamed, the best hunter out of the four raptors. She is usually the one that strikes the killing bite though she displays submission towards Blue and Delta, the raptors higher up in the hierarchy than her._

 _Relationships - Blue_

 _Because of their past struggles for dominance (during which Echo received the scar and offset jaw), Blue and Echo have a slightly cold relationship. Echo does, however, show the proper respect to her Beta. When running in pack formation, Echo runs to the far right of Blue and when they are standing in formation, protectively guards her back._

 _Relationships - Delta_

 _Delta and Echo seem close to each other, preferring to tag-team their meals with startling grace. Despite the fact that Delta replaced her as Blue's second, Echo shows no resentment. It is as expected for Velociraptors._

 _Relationships - Charlie_

 _Charlie is the youngest and the other raptors prefer to watch out for her. This little trend is continued in Echo, though they do not seem to as close as her and Delta are._

 _Relationships - Owen_

 _Out of the four, Echo seems to be the one that listens to commands the easiest. There seems to be some affection (if it can be called that) towards her handler (Mr. Grady) but I have no doubt that is lingering from the imprint bond and the fact that Owen Grady is essentially her Alpha._

Rowan nods as she finishes reading the brief report. That seems to fit in with what she saw today. It had startled her when Echo stayed behind in response to Owen Grady's command but now that she has read the summarized file, it isn't as shocking. Echo must be attempting to make up for throwing the pack in disarray when she tried to assert dominance over Blue. At least Echo wasn't demoted all the way to the bottom.

Rowan felt a little bit of kinship with the raptor. She is often submissive around others she deems 'higher up.' But when she is with her brother, Rowan can let loose a little. She can actually joke around and rough-house, to the point of tackling her older, taller and stronger brother to the ground. It is refreshing for her when she can do that because it releases some of her anxiety. Brady is like her Alpha.

Flipping through the files, Rowan hesitated but settled on Blue's.

 ** _Blue - Velociraptor Asset #1_**

 _Name - Blue_

 _Age - 2 years old_

 _Hierarchy - The second from the top. Blue only second to her handler and Alpha, Owen Grady._

 _* Note: Blue was born first and is the largest of her siblings_

 _Description - Created with the DNA of a Black-throated monitor lizard, Blue's scales reflect an iridescent darker blue color; e.g. the reason for her name. There is a jagged stripe of white with deep blue inside going from left eye all the way down back and ending at tail tip. Slitted golden eyes flecked through with green. Blue has a tendency to be aggressive and attack without thinking but does display cunning and intelligence much like her three other siblings._

 _Relationships - Delta_

 _Delta is Blue's second in the paddock, always at her right flank when they run and stand in formation. At times, the two seem to communicate but always, Delta has a sense of reserved respect in her bird-like actions. Their relationship does not seem to be as close as Delta and Echo._

 _Relationships - Echo_

 _Blue has a frosty attitude towards her third raptor. That can easily be explained by Echo's attempt to rise in the rankings at the age of six months. The two engaged in vicious fighting that resulted in the scar and off-set jaw Echo now possess._

 _Relationships - Charlie_

 _Blue seems close with Charlie, though the other raptor is the youngest. Blue has the easiest follower in Charlie. Charlie stands at her left flank, though her rank is at the bottom of the pack._

 _Relationships - Owen_

 _Blue holds a respect and rapport with her handler than any of the other four. While Echo does listen easier, Blue has no doubt won the closest spot to their handler. It is thought that Blue's natural aggressiveness is the main thing preventing her from submitting to commands as easily as Echo does._

Rowan jumps, a little startled as she finishes reading the report and sees steam billowing up from her pan on the stove. Setting aside the last three packets, Rowan hurries over and pulls the pan off the stove. She is relieved to see the noodles didn't stick to the bottom of the pan and adds the seasoning packet, stirring it in. Once finished, she looks for bowls but comes up empty, deciding to just eat out of the small pot.

Placing a pot holder on the counter, Rowan sets the small pot on it and twirls her fork in the golden noodles. Bringing the fork up to her mouth, Rowan begins to read about Delta as she chews.

 _ **Delta - Velociraptor Asset #2**_

 _Name - Delta_

 _Age - 2 years old_

 _Hierarchy - The third from the top, right in the middle of the pack._

 _Description - Delta is a blue color, similar to Blue, however her scales are a lighter almost teal color. Unlike Blue and Echo, Delta has no stripes on her back or tail. Delta was created using more avian DNA, resulting in her bird-like movements and narrower head shape. Slitted orange-gold eyes flecked through with the same green as Echo and Blue. Delta has a calmer disposition than either of her siblings, seemingly one of the reasons Delta has been selected as Blue's second._

 _Relationships - Blue_

 _As Blue's second, Delta is never far from her side. To be accurate, Delta is never far from Blue's right side. Blue seems to hold a sense of respect between her and Delta but there is a distance there. Not frosty just not close either._

 _Relationships - Echo_

 _Delta and Echo are close in a way that Delta is not with Blue. They hunt well together and can be seen playfully fighting with each other. Neither of them harm each other and are careful when they play that they do not pierce the skin. They seem to enjoy racing around the paddock while Blue spends time with Charlie._

 _Relationships - Charlie_

 _Delta has a protective streak towards Charlie, like the rest of her sisters but that is where the connection ends._

 _Relationships - Barry_

 _The only one who seems close to Barry, Delta seems calmer around him. Especially when they are in containment. Delta will growl at any that approaches, even the smallest of growls for Owen Grady. With a palm placed on her head, Barry seemingly can get her to calm down in seconds. This may have something to do with him being late for the first hatching but being present for Delta's._

 _Relationships - Owen_

 _Of the four raptors, Delta seems the most stand-offish towards her Alpha. There is still respect there but not like with Blue, Echo and Charlie._

Setting aside Delta's file, Rowan yawned and rubbed her eyes, the small nap earlier doing nothing for her sleepiness now. There are two files left though and Rowan decided to read only one more. There is no contest in her mind. Rowan grabs the last raptor file and immerses herself in the youngest member of the packs information.

 _ **Charlie - Velociraptor Asset #4**_

 _Name - Charlie_

 _Age - 2 years old_

 _Hierarchy - The bottom._

 _Description - Charlie has dark green scales and slender black stripes from her back down to her tail. Slitted green eyes with gold flecks, similar to Echo's. Her DNA was used with Green Iguana DNA which is the cause of Charlie's scale pattern. Of the four raptors, she is the smallest and has a wilder disposition._

 _Relationships - Blue_

 _Charlie seems to look up to Blue, obeying orders instantly and without the chirping complaints Echo or Delta might give on a bad day. When in an unfamiliar situation, Charlie looks to Blue first, searching for an indication on what she is going to do. Charlie has such a high level of respect to the Beta that she has often given up meal portions to Blue. She has a hunting spot flanking Blue's left._

 _Relationships - Delta_

 _Delta watches out for Charlie on a hunt but that is what any of the other raptors would do. No deeper relationship seems to be formed._

 _Relationships - Echo_

 _There is not much of a deeper relationship here. They converse and Echo looks out for her but they do not interact freely like Blue and Charlie do._

 _Relationships - Owen_

 _Charlie seems to like Owen, going so far as to chirp happily at him when she spots him above her on the crosswalk. Beyond that, she seems nervous but respectful when they are in containment._

Closing the file, Rowan yawns and sets it to the side. She slides off the stool and picks up the small pot, dropping it in the sink and shuffling to her room after flicking the light off. Rowan barely remembers to brush her teeth and goes through the motions robotically until she is done. Shutting off the light, she stumbles to the bed and folds back the sheets, crawling in.

She is so tired it doesn't even bother her that these are obviously not her fuzzy Velociraptor sheets she has had since she was six years old. Yawning, Rowan pulls the covers up and drops into a deep sleep filled with slitted eyes and predatory movements.

* * *

Thanks so much to Busenlilie, Stjarna22, Tiniii25, InMyHeartIWish, sunny-mwa, Alice-okaami, NakConner, AntFuze, Stormtwins13, Eragonfan33, kimrobb91, Kuroppoi Kitsune and etraxler for following/faving my story!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five_**

* * *

 _"Beeep!"_

"What the!?" Rowan jerks awake, failing out as her feet gets tangled in the sheets. Struggling to unwrap herself as she blinks the sleep rapidly from her eyes, Rowan groans as she slips off the side of the bed, landing on the floor with a muffled thump. "Owwww..." After a few minutes of laying on the cold floors, wondering why things like this always happen to her, Rowan jerks a little, startled as the alarm begins blaring out the piercing shriek again. "I'm up, I'm up." Rowan groans, rolling over and stumbling to her feet. "Sheesh." She grumbles, slapping a hand to the alarm button and shutting it off. Turning, she runs a hand through her thick reddish-brown curly side bangs as she stumbles to the bathroom.

When she emerges, she is a little more awake and shivers, checking her clock.

It is 6:00.

...she must have forgotten to reset the alarm for 7:00. Why do things like this happen to her? Groaning, Rowan drops her head back as she pouts at the ceiling. Sighing, Rowan pulls open a drawer and pulls out a thick, fluffy sweater. For as hot as the days are, the nights are just as cold. Tugging it on, Rowan sighs as she starts to warm up. Leaving her bedroom, she heads to the kitchen, absently wondering if the TV she saw works.

Pulling down the bread, Rowan stared at it for a moment, her half-asleep brain waking up a little more. She was going to toast the bread but she doesn't have a toaster and there is no butter or peanut butter. Cocking a slender reddish-brown eyebrow, Rowan sets the bread back down in the cold refrigerator and pulls out an apple. Shining it on her sweater as she stares distastefully at the sink, Rowan finally decides to suck it up and rinses the apple, holding onto it with the tips of her fingers to reduce the amount of freezing water to get on them. Shutting the water off, Rowan shakes her hand before burying it in her sweater as she bites into the red apple.

Mmmmm, perfectly crunchy and sweet. Just the way she likes it.

Padding into the living room, Rowan searches for the remote and finds it easily, resting on the couch arm. Flicking on the TV, Rowan raised an eyebrow, flicking through the channels. No cable. Spotting an old DVD player under the TV, she smiles. No cable is fine, just as long as she can watch her Velociraptor dvds. For now, she settles on the local news, her limited Spanish allowing her to get the basics of what is happening.

More people flooding into Isla Nublar, a car robbery, a dog found in an abandoned house and reunited with its family, blah, blah. The usual news.

Huffing out a little sigh and blowing her curly reddish-brown curls out of her face, Rowan finishes her apple and climbs to her feet, dropping the core into a small trash can by the fridge as she passes by. It is only 6: 23 but Rowan decides to get ready anyway. Bypassing the shower since she took one last night, Rowan pulls open her closet doors, looking at the three pairs of pants hanging up. Jeans, pleated khakis or a pair of dark brown pants? After a moment, Rowan goes with the pleated khakis and a matching dark brown long-sleeved shirt. She was going to melt but Rowan didn't bring any shorts and tank tops.

She has some at home but hasn't worn them since before she finished high school and even then, she didn't usually wear them. She grew up and still lives in a little place in Wyoming where the weather was usually agreeable enough that she could wear pants and long-sleeved shirts year round. The only times she really wore shorts and tank tops was when Brady cajoled her into a wild adventure. One time, he had tricked her into getting into an epic water balloon fight. He snuck some paint in a few and by the time they were done, they were beaming from cheek to cheek, eyes glowing in the light of the setting sun with paint splattered all over the two of them.

It had taken _days_ for the purple, blue and red paint to come out but to Rowan? It was all worth it to be able to let loose with her older brother for a little while. Especially since letting loose doesn't exactly come easily to her.

Pulling on some black sneakers, Rowan leaves her thick reddish-brown hair in the braid, swiping on some gloss and putting on the silver apple watch/heart monitor/tracking device. She shut the light off after grabbing her phone, tablet, files, and keys, walking through the little bungalow and out the door. The storage unit was sitting on the lawn to the left of her and she trotted down the steps, setting down her things in the grass before she unlocks the door and slides it open.

It rattles up, revealing the small chocolate colored Bug hidden behind stacked boxes. Rowan walked forward, shifting a few to the side so she would have enough room to get into the car and drive out. Warming up a little from moving around, Rowan opened the door, smiling as the familiar scent of peppermint (her dad's favorite type of gum to chew when he felt the urge to smoke in the car, something her mom hated) reaches her nose. Sitting in the driver's seat, Rowan pushes the key in and starts up the spluttering engine, feeling a little worried at the slight rattling noise it makes.

She really doesn't want this car to die.

To her relief, though, it drives easily, only bumping a little over the lip of the storage unit. Getting out, Rowan leaves the car on as she jumps up to grasp the door to the unit, sliding it shut, locking it and then grabbing her things from the ground. Getting back in the car, Rowan sets them down in the seat before shutting the door and hesitating. Which way was it to the paddock? She hadn't really been paying attention, more focused on daydreaming about what the raptors would be like.

They had been greater than she had ever imagined they would be. The way they moved with that predatory grace, the little hisses, the gleaming scales and uncanny intelligence in their slitted eyes...it was far better than she ever could have dreamed.

Still, though, it doesn't really solve the issue of which direction to go in...After a moment, Rowan picks a direction and starts driving, trying to spot things she recognizes. It took about half an hour before she found the right path, by which time she was almost late to the building. Slamming the door shut, Rowan cradled her stuff to her chest as she trotted up to the steel door. She hesitated, uncertain about what she was going to do.

"Well aren't you an early riser?" Whirling around with a little yelp, Rowan's wide hazel eyes met Owen's. His dark blue eyes were amused as he looked her over, causing her to automatically duck her head down. "When I said casual clothes yesterday, this isn't exactly what I meant." Owen drawled, his lips quirking up in silent laughter. Rowan's cheeks flushed a brilliant red as she ducked her head down, shifting from foot to foot.

"S-sorry. I-I d-didn't pack a-any sh-shorts." Rowan fell silent, humiliation burning through her at her stutter. The only way it is going away right now though is if she feels comfortable around him and that isn't happening. Owen is far too attractive and knowing of that fact for Rowan to feel comfortable enough that no stutter emerges.

"Hey, it's all right! Come on, I'll show you to the office and see if I can find you a key card." Owen said, swiping his card so that the light turned green and the steel barred door swung open. Owen walked in a Rowan followed after him, careful not to tread on his heels. She can just imagine the weird looks she will get from fellow workers at that. Owen moves confidently through the tunnel areas, leading her up some familiar stairs and to his office. "So, do you know what you are doing today?" He asked and Rowan nodded shyly, clutching her stuff tightly to her chest as a defensive maneuver.

"P-paperwork." She mumbled shyly and Owen nodded, reaching over his desk and picking up a keycard, handing it out to her. Rowan stared at it for a second before darting her reddish-green hazel eyes to his dark blue eyes and edging shyly forward to grab it. Their fingers brushed together and Rowan jumped, forcibly holding back a squeak as she retreated to her chair. Her fingers seemed to hold a phantom warmth from his. Darting a shy look up, Rowan could see that Owen was checking his watch, clearly unaffected by the brush of their fingers.

 _But then again, of course, he was!_ Rowan berated herself. _A man like Owen probably brushed up against other parts of a woman on a daily basis..._ Rowan flushed at the turn her thoughts had taken, squirming uncomfortably in her seat before forcing herself to sit still as Owen rose to his feet.

"Right, well, I have to get the girls fed with Barry. I will leave you to it." Owen headed for the door, his masculine scent washing over her and causing her heart to race as he left. Sinking her teeth into her bottom lip, Rowan realized her mistake when that sent a bolt of longing through her. Shaking her head, Rowan released her lip and shook herself off, gathering up her stuff and walking over to the desk...before pausing.

That desk was...chaos.

How does he even _work_ like this? Rowan isn't exactly OCD but the mess has her fingers itching to sort it out. Taking a deep breath, she reluctantly turned away from the mess and sat down, pulling out her thick packet of paperwork. She settles in for a long day and for the most part, gets her work done. She does her best to not look at Owen's desk, a fact made harder when her pen ran out of ink and she needed to find a new one. She was about three-quarters of the way done with her paperwork when she heard the honking call of the raptors on a hunt.

Curiosity drew Rowan out her seat and down the hallway. She slowly climbed the metal stairs, careful to stay back and out of the way. Once she was at the top, Rowan sat down on the top stair, watching when Owen began calling down to the raptors. Rowan glanced over the railing to see Echo and Delta playfully biting at each other, completely ignoring Owen, their Alpha.

A small smile broke out across her face while she watched the raptors.

They are so beautiful to her and for a moment, Rowan wishes she could actually be down in containment with them. Her fingers itch to feel the smooth scales and watch their slitted eyes from up close but she knows that would never be a possibility for her. Besides her lack of bravery, the raptors are so beautiful in their untamed and wild state that Rowan couldn't imagine them being docile and well-trained, no matter _who_ was doing the training.

Owan caught Charlie's attention and the raptor raised herself up, her arms curled into her chest, the six-inch sickle claw glinting in the sunlight. Charlie let out a series of questioning chirps that caught Blue's attention and she ran up, sliding in front of Charlie in the leading position. Rowan smiled, curling her knees into her chest and wrapping her arms around them, resting her chin on her knees. The interaction between the raptors fascinates her and Rowan would be content to watch all day.

Then she feels the vibration of footsteps coming closer and scrambles up, unknowingly breaking Charlie and Blue's concentration.

"Hey, hey! Charlie, Blue, get back here!" Owen shouted commandingly but it was too late, the two raptors had disappeared into the brush. "Fuck!" Owen swore, whirling around. Rowan unfroze and darted down the stairs, guilt and worry churning in her chest. God, she hopes Owen doesn't realize it was her because if he does, there is a good chance she could be fired. Rowan raced through the tunnel and back into the office, sitting down in her chair and gulping in deep breaths, unused to the exercise.

Wow, she is _really_ out of shape.

Rowan resolves to at least try to do _some_ exercise every day and lowers her head back to her paperwork. A few minutes later, she was so focused on her papers that when the door burst open, she flinched and yelped before flushing with mortification. What was _that_ sound?

Rowan was startled out of her thoughts by Owen's violent swearing and the way he was slamming things around. Her green and reddish-brown hazel eyes were wide but kept locked to the floor while Rowan strove to sink back into the wall. She _really_ hopes he doesn't realize it was her that startled off the raptors. If she got fired so soon after meeting them...she'd be left wondering forever how her research and close proximity to the raptors could and should have gone instead of how it actually did.

She doesn't want to waste the rest of her life regretting missing this amazing chance to be around the raptors!

Owen turned to her, a tumultuous look in his dark blue eyes. She froze in her chair, an automatic reaction to his fierce look. He seemed to pause and look at her for a moment before striding forward and dragging a chair with him. In one quick movement, he swung the chair around and straddled it, resting his muscular arms against the back of the chair. He focused his eyes on her own wide orbs, something clearly on his mind but he didn't speak.

"C-can I h-help you?" Rowans squeaked out, her heart racing in her chest. Was he trying to think of how he would phrase firing her? Crap, crap, crap! She should never have gone down to see the raptors while he was in the middle of training! A sinking feeling in her stomach made her lower her gaze back to her tablet and he shifted in his chair, her eyes shooting back up to lock warily on the movement.

"So..." He began casually, the intense look in his eyes belying the seemingly uninterested pose he had adopted. "You know about raptors, right?" Owen asked, cocking his head to the side in a way that brought to mind Blue before she snapped at Charlie. Rowan flinched on the inside at the comparison, inwardly scolding herself for drawing that image in her head. Why does she have to be such a wuss? Why can't she be like all the other woman that could hold their heads up high and flirt with the guy they found attractive? Sigh.

"Y-yes. I have been re-researching raptors ever since I was a young girl. Raptors have always fascinated me, especially the fact that with careful manipulation of DNA, we could bring the long-extinct creatures back to life. I was heartbroken when the first Jurassic Park failed and was shut down because of the...complications the first time around." Rowan spoke, passion and excitement for the current subject erasing her stutter as she settled into the comfort of speaking about raptors.

Owen stared at her for a moment, a contemplative look in his eyes and she shifted in her seat, a red blush highlighting her cheeks while she lowered her eyes to her tablet.

"You really don't fear them?" He asked curiously, no need to clarify with Rowen. She hesitated before slowly raising her gaze to his.

"Of course I do, I just don't let that blind me to the wonder that they are alive and the unbridled ferocity in every movement they make." Rowan stated, her voice quiet but firm. She wasn't going to be ashamed of how she felt towards the raptors. They are a source of joy and fascination for her and she won't lose that over the opinion of their handler, no matter how handsome.


	6. The dreaded AN

I can't believe I am doing this. I promised myself I would never be one of those authors that said that MY cannon life would get too busy and complicated for me to churn out regular chapters for my ever faithful readers. I was supposed to stay a nerd with no social life outside of Fanfiction to speak of. Alas, I am letting all of my readers know that for an unspecified (but not forever) amount of time I will be having ALL of my stories ON HOLD. Meaning…my soul is going to wither up and die because I won't be writing for my stories.

Scratch that.

I'll be writing for my stories but it will be so sporadic that I have no clue if or when I'll be able to post a chapter. I've been feeling so bad and dead exhausted lately that I have barely had time to sleep much less write for over twelve different stories. Not to mention the several original stories I have been writing and have yet to finish. I'm a bit of a chronic writer and apparently, I have no clue when too much is too much until it's too late and I'm nearly burnt out.

It is with a heavy heart that I post this as an A/N instead of a chapter.

(Yet another thing I promised myself I would never do and am doing. Bleh, it's a wonder you guys stick around to read my writing!)

So long for now.

Signing out,

TwilightWorshipper14 or Emma


End file.
